My Wedding
by Kyo Jin 39
Summary: Hyura mencintai seorang namja yg dulu pernah mengisi kuliah di kampusnya. Tp ia sama sekali tak mengetahui namanya & sudah lama ia tak bertemu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya pd namja bernama Kyuhyun yg sama sekali tak pernah ia kenal. Hyura sangat membenci Kyuhyun krn setiap ada pertemuan namja itu tak pernah hadir. Apa yg akan terjadi dgn Hyura & Kyuhyun? RnR...


**TITLE : " MY WEDDING "**

**AUTHOR : Kim Hyun Kyo**

**MAIN CAST : Cast boleh pilih sendiri sesuai keinginan atau imajinasi anda. bisa Bias/idola kamu. Disini tentu author milih Kyu sebagai pasangan.. tapi kalian terserah mau siapa aja.. **

**Kim Hyura as me/you **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyu/bias **

**Yang Mi Soon as Mi Soon/your friend**

**Orang tua**

**DESCLAIMER : story ini milik saya. Alur tentu terserah saya,, reader hanya boleh pilih cast aja.. hahaha… masih banyak typo dimana-mana. Jadi jangan kaget..**

**Happy reading all…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hyura POV-**

Aku masih teringat dengan namja itu, seorang namja tampan nan gagah yang berdiri di podium tadi siang. Namja yang mengisi forum perkuliahan umum di jurusan kedokteran yang mampu membuatku terpana dan berdecak kagum atas keberhasilannya di usia yang masih sangat muda. Dia bisa meraih gelar master nya di usia 24 tahun. Sungguh sangat hebat namja satu ini.

"Hyura.. kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Aneh..!" tanya Mi Soon membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ani.." Aku pun dibuatnya tersipu. Kurasa wajahku mulai memanas.

Aku tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku memikirkan namja tadi. Bisa-bisa Mi Soon menggodaku terus. Ah, baru kali ini aku memikirkan namja sampai sebegini rupa. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dari namja itu, tapi tak bisa. Di manapun aku berada, namja itu juga ada disana. Kalau seperti ini aku jadi teringat drama "Secret Garden". Hha..

"Hyura, kau tak apa kan?". Sepertinya Mi Soon betul-betul penasaran terhadap apa yang kupikirkan. Ya sudah lah, toh aku sendiri tak bisa menutupi apapun dari sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan bercerita, tapi kau jangan mencelaku.. mengerti?" Dia mengangguk semangat. Sebetulnya aku tak yakin akan menceritakan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya pada dia.

"Aku… eehh.." Aku ragu hanya mengusap pelan tengkuk kepalaku, sedangkan dia tampaknya sudah sedikit tak sabar denganku.

"Kenapa,, palliwa.. katakan.. aku sudah tak sabar.."

"Bagaimana.. aku malu.. hhee.."

"Yak.. kau,,! kenapa malu… tak apa, katakan lah.." Dia lebih antusias.

"Begini, jika kau bertemu seseorang, maksudku seorang namja, lalu kau selalu teringat dengan dia.. kemanapun kau pergi dia selalu ada disana, apapun yang kau lakukan, seolah dia juga melakukan apa yang kau lakukan.. dan kau tak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran dari dia.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sejenak dia tampak berpikir, namun sedetik kemudian dia mendelik curiga padaku. Dan _good_, aku salah tingkah dibuatnya,

"Ya tak apa-apa. Mau bagaimana lagi, dihindaripun tak bisa. Tunggu.. kau..? kau menyukai seorang namja ya..?" _degg,,_

"k.. ka.. kau.. apa? T..tidak.."

"Jangan bohong padaku.. Siapa orang yang bisa membuat sahabatku ini senyam-senyum sendiri jika dia sedang sendirian..? hah hah hah..?"

"yak,, kau.. apa? Aku tidak.. begitu.."

"sudahlah, kau tak bisa mengelak dariku Hyura.." dia menggodaku lagi. aku menyerah..

"baiklah.. iya.. namja itu selalu berputar di otakku.. aku tak mengerti.. menurutmu aku kenapa..?"

"hanya kau yang tau kenapa. Tanyakan lah pada hatimu.."

"aahh,, kau tak membantu sama sekali. Menyesal aku bercerita padamu.."

"kau mau tau pendapatku?" aku menangguk. "kurasa kau jatuh cinta pada namja itu.."

"apa? Haha.. Tak mungkin,, aku baru bertemu dia sekali.. mmppp.." uups, aduh, kenapa aku mengatakannya..

"aahh.. kurasa aku tau siapa dia.." dia hanya melirikku dengan tatapan evilnya.

"apa?" aku menantang.

"kau menyukai namja yang waktu itu mengisi kuliah umum kampus kita kan..?" mati kau Hyura..

"Hyura, dengarkan aku, tak ada salahnya kau menyukai namja, apa lagi namja seperti dia. Aku sangat mendukung jika kau bersama dia. Itu tak berdosa, cinta itu terkadang aneh, dia selalu datang dan pergi seenaknya. Cinta juga bisa masuk ke hati siapapun yang dikehendakinya, jadi, jika kau memiliki perasaan cinta pada seorang namja, kau harus menyambut baik dia.."

"tapi mungkin aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.." jawabku lesu.

"tak ada yang tak mungkin Hyura, ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku dulu? Jika dia memang berjodoh dengan mu, maka yakinlah, dia akan kembali untukmu.."

Benar juga apa yang dia katakan, tak seharusnya aku seperti ini, aku harus percaya, jika dia memang untukku, maka dia akan datang padaku. Aku harus yakini itu.

* * *

Sudah satu tahun lebih, dan aku sudah akan lulus. Tapi sekalipun aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan namja itu. aku tak mungkin terus mencari keberadaannya. ini sudah lama.. mungkin aku harus menyerah dan melupakan namja itu. namja yang bahkan aku tak tau namanya. Aku tak menyimak dengan baik ketika dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"nan pabbo-ya.." benar-benar aku bodoh.

Mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. meski aku sulit melupakannya, tapi aku tak mungkin berharap lagi. mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Dia tau aku saja mungkin tidak, apalagi dia berfikir sama seperti ku, itu malah sangat tidak mungkin.

"Hyura, ada tugas dari Professor, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan dirumahmu?"

"mm.." aku mengangguk lemas.

Sudahlah Hyura, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau pikirkan.. jangan hanya memikikan namja,, sekolah mu hampir terabaikan..

* * *

"apa? Dijodohkan? Appa... bagaimana tega kau melakukan itu padaku?" sungguh tak disangka Appa berpikiran demikian. Dijodohkan? Memangnya aku tak bisa mencari namja sendiri? Baik, aku memang tak bisa mencari namja sendiri, paling tidak untuk saat ini. Tapi aku bisa menemukan namja baik untuk ku.. Appa keterlaluan.

"ini demi kebaikan mu.. kau harus mengikuti kemauan Appa. Titik."

"App.."

"dan jangan membantah.." dia berbalik dan meninggalkan aku, Eomma dan juga Mi Soon temanku.

Appa kenapa? Dia bahkan tak bertanya pendapatku sedikitpun. Mana boleh Appa melakukan ini. Aku tak suka dijodohkan seperti ini. Demi kebaikanku Appa bilang? Bukan ini bukan untuk kebaikanku. Tapi ini hanya demi kebaikan Appa. Aku tau persis seperti apa dia, dia hanya memikirkan nama baik yang selama ini disandang olehnya.

"Eomma bagaimana ini.." mataku mulai berat, Eomma memeluk ku lembut.

"mungkin ini memang untuk kebaikan mu Hyura, Appa sayang padamu, maka dari itu Appa menjodohkan mu dengan anak temannya."

"bukan, ini bukan demi aku, aku tau, Appa melakukan itu semua demi kehormatannya. Iya kan?" Eomma melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum padaku.

"bukan Chagiya, untuk yang satu ini Appa bersungguh-sungguh menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mu. Eomma sudah bertemu dengan calon yang Appa siapkan untukmu. Menurut Eomma dia baik dan sopan. Dan dia pintar juga mapan.."

"tapi Eomma.. aku..?"

"apa kau ada namja yang lain?"

"mm,, sebetulnya ada, tapi aku sudah tak bertemu lagi Eomma, selama ini aku menunggunya datang padaku. Dia namja yang baik Eomma, dia juga pandai dan cerdas.. aku menyukainya,"

"tapi mungkin kalian tak akan bertemu lagi,"

"Eomma mu benar Hyura, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik.." kini giliran Mi Soon yang berkomentar..

"iya, Eomma kira juga begitu. Sebaiknya kau bertemu dengannya dulu, setelah itu, kau putuskan saja bagaimana selanjutnya. Mm? bagaimana?" aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Aku tak bisa membantah Eomma. Dia berharap banyak dari perjodohan ini.

"Eomma ingin aku melakukan kencan buta? Begitu?"

"tidak, biar kalian bertemu disini saja."

"mm…"

Terserah apa kata Eomma, aku tak mau tau. Aku tau pasti aku tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Meski aku menentangnya, Appa pasti mati-matian menjodohkanku. Sampai kapan aku harus terus didikte orang tuaku? Aku bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan pendapatku sendiri. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada orang tuaku sendiri. Sialnya, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk merubah itu.

Hari ini keluargaku dan keluarga namja pilihan Appa bertemu. Appa mengundang mereka ke rumah untuk makan malam. Tapi sampai acara makan malam hampir selesai, namja itu belum datang juga. Belum apa-apa dia sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika dia nanti menjadi suamiku. Aku hanya akan jadi penunggu rumahnya dan menjadi tukang beres-beres dirumahnya. Heuh, bagaimana bisa Appa memilihkan calon yang seperti itu untukku.

"maaf, sepertinya anak kami Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut di acara ini. Maklum, dia sangat sibuk belakangan ini."

Cih, apa-apaan ini, sesibuk apapun, seharusnya jika dia menerima perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh orang tuanya dia akan datang. Sudah kuduga, dia hanya berlindung di bawah nama besar keluarganya. Sudah jelas kan? Dia pria yang tak bertanggung jawab. Aku tau itu. tak salah jika aku menentang perjodohan ini.

Rasa tak sukaku terhadap namja bernama Kyuhyun itu kian bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan perjamuan demi perjamuan yang diadakan orang tuaku dengan teman Appa itu yang anaknya tak mau menunjukkan batang hidungnya sekali pun. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, sampai dia berbuat demikian. Dia pikir dia hebat? SALAH, dia namja pengecut yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Appa, kenapa Appa hanya mementingkan diri Appa sendiri?"

"ini demi kebaikan mu Hyura."

"kebaikan? Kebaikan apa yang Appa maksud? Kehormatan, begitu? Atau materi? Aku tak perlu itu. yang aku perlukan seorang namja yang baik dan tulus terhadap ku,. Bukan namja pengecut yang hanya berlindung dibawah nama baik orang tuanya. Dia bilang dia menerima perjodohan ini? Tapi apa? Dia sendiri tak berani menunjukkan wajahnya sedikitpun dihadapanku. Dia hanya berani menemui Appa atau Eomma. Namja macam apa yang seperti itu?" akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan isi yang selama ini terkunci rapat dalam hatiku.

"HYURA… lancang kau berkata seperti itu.."

"lho? Apa aku salah? Dia memang pengecut.."

"Hyura kau.." PLAKKKK.. tangan Appa berhasil meninggalkan jejak merah di pipi kanan-ku.

"selama ini aku selalu menuruti apa kata Appa. Oke, aku terima jika Appa mencoba menjodohkanku dengan namja pengecut itu. Tapi untuk menikahkan aku dengan dia, harusnya Appa memikirkan hal itu dengan baik. belum resmi menjadi suamiku saja dia sudah tak bertanggung jawab dengan terus membatalkan setiap janjinya. Apalagi nanti?"

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ku coba mengatakan itu semua pada Appa. Meski aku tak yakin akan mengubah pikirannya, tapi setidaknya untuk satu kali ini aku mengutarakan apa yang selama ini mengganjal dalam hatiku. Meski aku mendapat tamparan keras dari Appaku, tapi aku lega karna bisa mengatakannya pada Appa.

* * *

"Hyura,, kau kenapa?" Tanya Mi Soon yang tampak khawatir melihat pipiku yang merah dan ujung bibirku yang sedikit terluka.

"ani,, sudahlah, jangan bahas masalah ini.." aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Mi Soon dari diriku.

Perkuliahan hari ini cukup melelahkan bagiku. Disaat yang lain fokus dengan yang disampaikan profesor, pikiranku justru tidak disini. Ragaku mungkin ada di ruangan perkuliahan, tapi hati dan pikiranku berada jauh diluar sana, tepatnya di rumahku menghadapi masalah perjodohan yang direncanakan orang tuaku. Sampai kuliah hari ini selesai, tak sedikitpun materi yang masuk kedalam otakku, bahkan untuk sedikit lewat atau bersinggah pun tidak. Semua kacau gara-gara namja sialan itu. memikirkan itu membuat aku sakit dan marah. Benar-benar namja itu.

"Hyura, kajja kita pulang.." aku mengangguk meng-iyakan ajakan Mi Soon yang kemudian menggandengku meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Aku berjalan menuruti kemana langkah kaki Mi Soon pergi. sampai aku tak sadar sudah sampai taman kampus dan berjalan cukup jauh dari ruanganku tadi. Tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang yang ternyata namja itu, namja yang selama ini aku cari. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. meski mungkin ini terlambat karna aku terlanjur di jodohkan dengan namja bernama Kyuhyun pilihan orangtuaku.

"Dokter.." namja dihadapanku menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. professor di kampusku. "lama tak jumpa, kudengar kau akan segera menikah, apa itu benar..?" orang yang dipanggil dokter itu mengangguk. Jadi, apa aku harus menyerah dan pasrah atas pilihan orang tuaku? Kurasa begitu.

Namja itu menoleh ke arahku lagi dan tersenyum, senyum yang manis tapi begitu menyayat bagiku. Aku sadar ini pasti hanya cinta sepihakku saja. Harusnya aku menyadari ini sejak lama. Dan tidak terlarut dalam perasaan yang tak mungkin terwujud. Ingin aku membalas senyumnya, tapi tak bisa. Bibirku terasa kaku dan kakiku ingin segera beranjak pergi dari taman ini.

"maaf telah menabrak mu dokter, aku tak sengaja.." aku membungkuk dan dia tersenyum, lagi. dan aku langsung beranjak pergi dari sini. Mataku mulai berat, pikiranku mulai melayang entah kemana.

"Hyura, kau ini kenapa? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya dokter itu, kenapa seperti ini.." batinku.

Berlebihan? Kurasa iya, aku sendiri tak tau harus bagaimana. Aku harus berdamai dengan keadaan ini. Mungkin aku memang harus bernasib tragis menikah dengan namja yang dipilih oleh Appa dan Eomma.

* * *

Setelah bertemu dengan namja itu, aku tak peduli lagi dengan diriku. kubiarkan orangtuaku merencanakan pernikahanku. Meski aku ingin memberontak dan menolak ini, aku tak bisa. Aku tak memiliki alasan kuat untuk menolak. Kubiarkan saja mereka berbuat semau mereka. melakukan apapun atas diriku, terserah apa mau mereka.

Kubiarkan wanita itu memasangkan apapun yang dibawanya pada diriku. gaun putih yang panjang dan berat hampir membuatku tak bisa berdiri, tatanan rambut yang membuatku pusing, riasan wajah yang membuatku tak nyaman. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku bersama namja yang aku sendiri tak tau rupanya seperti apa.

"Hyura, kau cantik sekali.." puji Mi Soon yang datang bersama Eomma.

"dihari yang bahagia, harusnya kau tersenyum, bukan menangis seperti itu.." apa Eomma bercanda.. bahagia? Ini sangat menyiksaku..

"ccchh, bahagia.. tentu bahagia.. bahagia untuk kalian.. tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, Eomma tahu?"

"Eomma yakin kau akan bahagia sayang, bisa menikah dengan namja sebaik Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintaimu.."

"mencintaiku? Bagaimana bisa dia mencintaiku sedangkan kami tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain.."

"memangnya kalian belum bertemu? Kyu bilang katanya kalian pernah bertemu, bahkan beberapa kali.."

"mwo?" licik sekali dia. Benar-benar namja pengecut.

"iya, Kyu sendiri yang menelpon Eomma.." Baik kalau begitu. Kita lihat saja, apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadapku.

Sedih, kecawa, marah semua mencampur dalam hatiku dan seolah-olah seperti magma yang mendidih dan siap meletus dari gunung merapi.

Meski marah, aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan pernikahanku bersama namja itu. aku marah, tapi aku tak mungkin menunjukkan kemarahanku dihadapan para tamu yang sedikit demi sedikit menatap kearahku. Aku kini berdiri tepat dibelakang namja berperawakan tegap yang memakai Tuxedo putih itu. perlahan dia membalikkan badannya dan berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Lebih kencang ketika wajahnya dapat jelas aku lihat…

"bisa kita mulai?" Tanya orang yang tampaknya dia yang akan menikahkanku dengan namja disampingku ini. kulihat semua yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk. Kutatap namja itu dalam, tak percaya ternyata dia yang akan menikah denganku.

"baiklah, saya akan bertanya kepada pengantin prianya terlebih dahulu, tuan Kyuhyun, apa kau bersedia menikah dengan nona Hyura?" kutatap kembali namja yang ada disebelahku.

"saya bersedia." Dia tampak yakin.

"dan Nona Hyura, apa kau bersedia menikah dengan tuan Kyuhyun?"

"aku…" entah aku harus mengatakan bersedia atau tidak, aku tak tau..ini membingungkan.. aku tak mungkin menikah dengannya, aku tak mengenalnya lebih jauh, tapi aku juga tak mugkin bisa membuat orang tuaku menahan malu karena ini.

"Hyura.." kudengar Mi Soon mulai resah. Aku tak boleh begini..

"aku akan menjawabnya. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya pada namja yang ada di sampingku ini.." dia tampak kaget mendengar jawabanku barusan. "apa kau mencintaiku?"

"tentu aku mencintaimu." Jawabnya yakin.

"bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku sedangkan kita tak pernah bertemu sekalipun. Salah, kita pernah bertemu, 2 kali dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku,,, dokter?"

"aku mencintaimu sejak awal bertemu. Sejak aku menjadi pembicara di kampus itu. Sejak itu aku langsung tertarik denganmu dan mencintaimu walau itu secara diam-diam. Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini. Sampai terakhir kita bertemu beberapa minggu lalu. Kau tau, saat aku tahu aku dijodohkan orang tuaku aku menolak pada awalnya. Dan aku mencoba menemuimu sebelum semuanya terlambat. dan ketika aku mengatakan pada orang tuaku aku mencintaimu dan memperlihatkan fotomu yang secara diam-diam aku ambil, betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata wajah foto yang dipegang Appaku dan foto yang aku berikan sama persis. Disaat itu aku tak ada alasan lagi untuk menolaknya"

**[Flashback]**

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Saat aku akan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tanpa sengaja mataku tertuju pada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk santai di tempat duduknya. Dia begitu manis, ingin aku menemuinya tapi tak mungkin. Bukan aku gengsi atau apa tapi kakiku terasa kaku dan lidahku kelu untuk bisa menemuinya.

Kupikir ini hanya rasa suka sesaatku saja ketika aku melihatnya, tapi kurasa tidak. Setiap hari aku terbayang dirinya. Wajahnya teduh menunjukkan pribadi yang tenang. Mata yang tajam menunjukan kegigihan hati dan keteguhan, senyumnya yang menunjukkan ketegasan dan kelembutan. Sungguh unik wanita ini. Dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa waktu.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan anak teman Appa?"

"maksud Appa seperti ajang perjodohan, begitu?"

"ya.. bisa dikatakan seperti itu.. otte?" aku tak berani menjawab. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan perjodohan sementara dihatiku ada wanita lain yang kusukai.

"entahlah Appa, aku tak tau." Jawabku lesu.

"apa kau punya pacar? Atau ada wanita lain yang kau sukai?"

"entah itu bisa dikatakan seperti itu atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku tertarik dengan wanita yang kutemui beberapa bulan yang lalu." Sejenak Appa berpikir, mungkinkah Appa akan melarangku?

"baiklah, kalau begitu bisakah kau membawa gadis itu kehadapan Appa?"

Tidak mungkin, aku sendiri sudah cukup lama tak bertemu dengannya. Aku baru sekali itu bertemu dengannya. Tahu namanya pun aku tidak. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa terbebas dari ide perjodohan ini. Aku harus mencari kemana wanita itu? semua tempat yang terlintas dipikiranku telah aku datangi. Tapi tak ada hasilnya.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah universitas. Aku ingat kampus ini. Ini univaersitas dimana aku pernah kesini sebelumnya. Iya, di kampus ini lah aku pertama bertemu dengan wanita itu. kenapa tak terfikir sebelumnya untuk ke sini. Dia mungkin mahasiswi disini. Bersyukur aku berjalan kemari. Usahaku tak sia-sia. Aku bisa menemukan wanita itu. aku yakin itu dia.

_Degg.._ Omoo, kenapa jantungku berdegup sekencang ini.. aku tak berani menemui dia. Bagaimana mungkin secara tiba-tiba aku datang menemui dia dan mengajak dia bertemu dengan Appa? Jelas itu akan menjadi bahan tertawaan. Tapi aku juga harus melakukannya, jika tidak, tamatlah aku.. tunggu, mungkin aku bisa mengambuil gambarnya dan menunjukkannya pada Appa. Dan setelah itu aku bisa berusaha lebih dekat dengan wanita itu. ya, benar.. itu jalan keluarnya.

"Kyu, mana wanita yang akan kau kenalkan pada Appa? Ini sudah lama.."

"maaf Appa, aku belum bisa membawa dia.." kulihat Appa melipat tangannya di dada. "tapi aku membawa fotonya.." sambungku cepat.

"Sudahlah Kyu, sebaiknya kau bertemu dengan anak teman Appa." Jadi percuma? "tunggu, Appa ada fotonya.." Appa menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang bergambar seorang wanita. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat wanita yang ada di gambar itu.

"Appa dia..?" Appa hanya tersenyum. Seketika aku teringat foto yang kumiliki dan aku mencoba meyakinkan apakah yang kulihat ini benar atau hanya perasaanku saja. Dan, ternyata wanita dalam foto yang Appa berikan sama persis dengan foto yang kumiliki.

"ada apa Kyu?" ayah menghampiriku. "lho, ini kan Hyura, anaknya teman Appa.. bagaimana bisa kau…"

"dialah yang aku ceritakan pada Appa.." jawabku tanpa melepas pandanganku sedikitpun dari foto itu.

"wah, ternyata.. berarti Appa tak perlu susah payah untuk kalian." Aku jelas terkejut. Tapi aku juga senang mengetahui wanita yang aku sukai ternyata wanita yang Appa pilihkan untukku.

Sejak itu aku terus mencari Hyura di kampusnya. Aku mencoba menemuinya, tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk itu. dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihatnyanya dari jauh. Ingn aku menemuinya dan bicara dengannya. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku mencoba mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengannya. Dan itu kujalani selama satu tahun.

Kuputuskan hari ini aku menemuinya. Meski sejujurnya aku benar-benar tak punya nyali untuk menemuinya, tapi kali ini aku harus bicara dengannya dan berterusterang tentang perasaanku dan perjodohan itu. aku ingin agar aku bisa bersamanya tanpa ada paksaan dari pihak manapun. Sampai aku bertemu dengannya di taman kampus, tak sengaja dia menabrakku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku mendadak gagap seperti ini, aku berusaha menyapanya, tapi gagal.

Perasaan gugupku begitu menguasaiku. Kulihat dia sedikit terkejut.

"dokter.." beruntung ada seseorang yang memanggilku dan sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupku. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Tampaknya dia seorang pengajar disini.

"lama tak jumpa, kudengar kau akan segera menikah, apa itu benar..?" kenapa orang ini bertanya demikian.. aku tak seharusnya membicarakan pernikahan pada semua orang. Apa lagi di depan Hyura. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan hasilnya, aku hanya mengangguk.

Kembali aku menatap Hyura. Dan aku mencoba bicara padanya.

"maaf telah menabrak mu dokter, aku tak sengaja.." dia membungkuk dan langsung bergegas pergi. kenapa dia? Ada yang salah denganku? Ekspresinya.. kenapa dia mengeluarkan ekspresi datar seperti itu?

Aku mencoba menghubungi Eommanya dan menceritakan semuanya. Awalnya aku berharap mengetahui sesuatu yang membuat Hyura tampak murung seperti itu. tak disangka Eommanya mengatakan bahwa Hyura semalam bertengkar hebat dengan Appanya karena aku tak datang di setiap acara yang diadakan keluarga kami. Aku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa atas yang diucapkan Eommanya Hyura, aku hanya mengatakan aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Dan aku sudah bertemu dengan Hyura.

Tanpa sepengetahuan ku terlebih Hyura, orang tuaku dan orang tua Hyura ternyata telah merancang sebuah acara pernikahan. Aku tak ingin menikah dengan cara seperti ini. Meski aku mecintai dan menginginkannya, tapi alangkah lebih baik lagi jika kami menikah atas dasar sukarela.

Dan ketika ditanya dia bersedia menikah denganku atau tidak, dia hanya balik bertanya apa aku mencintainya. Dan jawabanya jelas aku mencintainya.

Tergambar raut tak senang dari wajahnya. Apa dia tak mau menikah denganku? Kami memang menikah karena perjodohan, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya ketika dulu aku mengisi perkuliahan di kampusnya. Bahkan sampai saat bertemu dengannya di taman beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku tetap mencintainya. Walau ketika itu aku menyukainya secara diam-diam.

"begitu? Lalu kenapa kau tak datang? Apa itu tak membuktikan kau tak bertanggung jawab?"

"bukan begitu. Aku tak datang karena aku memang betul-betul sibuk. Ketika itu aku baru bekerja di rumah sakit. Dan aku tak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaanku. Saat aku membatalkan janji bertemu ketika itu, aku sangat menyesal, sungguh. Itu adalah saat aku bertemu langsung denganmu. Tapi malah justru aku yang membatalkannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal." Ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatiku mungkin dia akan menghentikan pernikahan ini. Kulihat kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"kau tau? Selama dua tahun ini aku mencarimu kemana-mana.." benarkah yang dia katakana? "kau hampir membuatku membencimu.."

"maaf telah mengacaukanmu..!"

"dan kau juga harus bertanggung jawab pada nilaiku yang kacau gara-gara kau.." sedikit demi sedikit dia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Sungguh membuat hatiku tenang.

"jadi?"

"jadi apa?"

"mm,,.. kau.. mau menikah denganku…?" dia hanya diam. Tuhan,, jangan buat aku takut begini…

"jadi nona Hyura, apa kau bersedia menikah dengan tuan Kyuhyun..?" orang yang menikahkan kami bertanya sekali lagi. aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang akan dia jawab.. aku tak sanggup. Aku hanya memejamkan mata dan bisa aku rasakan jantungku berdebar kencang dan nafasku seketika terasa sesak. Dan..

"ya, aku bersedia.." aaahh… Tuhan… jantungku benar-benar berhenti kurasa… aku tak lagi bisa merasakan getaran yang dahsyat itu lagi.. napasku seketika tak lagi mengganjal di rongga paru-paruku.. semua bercampur jadi satu yang entah apa itu namanya.. aku tak bisa menguraikannya lewat kata-kata..

**-Author POV-**

Dan di hari itu, Hyura dan Kyuhyun yang ternyata namja yang selama ini Hyura cintai dan dia cari, mengucap janji suci untuk mengarungi samudera kehidupan yang telah diatur oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Hyura menyadari tak ada gunanya dia menentang orang tuanya. Meski awalnya dia berfikir orang tuanya egois dan mementingkan kepentingan diri sendiri ternyata adalah orang tua yang sangat sayang dan memikirkan masa depan anaknya.

Begitu pula Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa apa yang ada dalam hatinya harus di ungkapkan sebelum semuanya terlambat. meski itu hal baik, tapi jika terus dibiarkan begitu saja bisa berubah menjadi senjata yang justru akan menyulitkan diri sendiri. Begitu pun cinta. Meski cinta itu baik, tapi jika hanya dibiarkan tanpa diungkapkan akan berubah menjadi cinta yang hampir menghancurkan dirinya.

***epilog:**

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka pria yang aku kagumi dan aku sukai ternyata dia yang menjadi pendamping hidupku. Mulai sekarang aku akan terus berusaha menjadi istri yang terbaik untuk suamiku ini. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya, meski dia meminta hal yang sulit sekalipun, sebisa mungkin akan aku lakukan untuknya. Termasuk saat dia meminta aku untuk tinggal bersamanya di Ibukota karena dia bertugas di sebuah rumah sakit besar di sana. Meski berat untuk meninggalkan orang tuaku disini, tapi aku sekarang adalah seorang istri yang harus ikut melangkah bersama suamiku tercinta.

**_Hyura_**

**-The End-**

* * *

**Maaf ya kalo kurang ngena.. author sengaja bikin yang kaya gini. Semoga berkenan.. kekeke..**

**mohon review nya ya.. Gumawo…*bow**


End file.
